


Five-minute Hypothesis

by Herusa



Series: Five-minute Hypothesis 世界五分前假說 [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Five-minute Hypothesis, M/M, Short & Sweet, philosophic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: A philosophic fic.Let me talk about why I would like to write a philosophic story.I quite agree a theory from Buddhism, we should "live in the present". Never mind or care about the past or future, as long as I exist in "now", exactly this moment."I am, therefore I am."





	

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Zachary Quinto/Chris Pine  
> Rating：G
> 
> I don't own them.
> 
> My English is not good since I'm not a English speaker, sorry for that.

"Zach, if our world had just appeared before 5 minutes?"

 

Both of them are wearing thick clumsy clothes and seating on the rooftop, bone chilling wind fondles, seeking the Orion high above the sky

 

"Five minutes?" Zach gazed Chris for a second and hold his freezing hand, thinking seriously. "Everything appeared before five minutes?"

 

"Um...yup." Seems Chris is scared of disturbing this piece of silence, therefore he speaks softly.

 

"I think time was defined by human, maybe the TIME doesn't exist in this universe.

 

"A great idea! Keep on."

 

"What is five minutes and what is a second, were defined by human. Today to us is 2016 but to others it may be 2769."

 

Chris didn't answered, he just sticks to Zach slowly, stay on the rooftop side by side.

 

"To you, what is 'World'? This world is so big but too small."

 

Zach's neck is feeling ached because of raising his head for too long time so he looks at the flickering streetlights. Holding Chris' hand more tightly, warmness from two persons became a vortex around those happy people.

 

"Forget the hypothesis, all I only know is we are being together at this moment. Even though there is only a while, this moment could still be endless and timeless.

 

Zach flirts with Chris again, his ears burning beneath the starnight and Zach opened his mouth. "The one who believes shall ever believes, the one who don't and they don't."

 

"Do you believe it? Zach."

 

"Yes or no, maybe it's five minutes before or the Big Bang created this world, at least this moment..."

 

"I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> 【Five-minute hypothesis】(Wiki)  
> The five-minute hypothesis is a skeptical hypothesis put forth by the philosopher Bertrand Russell that proposes that the universe sprang into existence five minutes ago from nothing, with human memory and all other signs of history included. It is a commonly used example of how one may maintain extreme philosophical skepticism with regards to memory.
> 
> 【2769】  
> 2016 in Roman Calendar


End file.
